


Snow Outside

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han and Leia get warm. Written for KR for Christmas 2008, because she said she wanted a "Hot Han/Leia story, especially since you're a fandom whore and haven't written SW for a long time." Something like that, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Outside

The _Falcon's_ hatch opened with a loud grinding sound and a creak, but neither of the two people boarding her payed it any attention, though the sound had elicited a concerned look from Leia and a glare from Han when they had gone outside earlier that day.

Both of them were covered in snow that began melting immediately as the warmer air from inside the _Falcon_ washed over them. Han stalked up the ramp and hit the button to close the ship up as Leia reached him. He pulled down his scarf and reached for Leia's as soon as she was within arm's length. Not giving her time to voice any objection, he covered her mouth with his, kissing her until she wound her arms around his neck and opened her mouth.

Han was freezing, his clothes damp from the melted snow, and it was becoming rather awkward to maneuver with the bulky layers of clothing between their bodies.

Leia had the same idea, pulled away and started fumbling at the clasps of her jacket, then remembered her gloves and tearing them off, first. Han followed her example with the gloves and then took over stripping her instead of working on his own clothes.

"It would be faster," Leia started to say, but Han cut her off with another kiss and pushed her jacket off her shoulders and arms, onto the floor.

"It's faster not to argue," Han pointed out, starting to work on the button of her trousers.

She stopped arguing and started trying to get him out of his jacket. They shed clothing all the way up the Falcon's short hallway until they reached their room, stumbling inside and not bothering to close the hatch before collapsing on the bed.

Leia's hair was already in complete disarray, and she was stretched out on top of the bunk, her fair skin a little pink from warming up. Han leered at her a little before she grabbed at him to drag him down to her.

Han yelped. "Your hands are freezing!"

Leia raised her eyebrows and kept her hands where they were, absorbing the heat from Han's body. "And you're just noticing?"

Han shivered. "I was busy earlier!" Han said. He caught her hands between his and started rubbing them.

"You should be busy now," Leia said impatiently.

Han smirked and said, "We'll get there. _My_ hands warm up much faster than this," he muttered.

Leia continued to glare as Han made a production of warming up Leia's hands, paying each finger careful attention. When he had rubbed them all, he leaned over and drew each one into his mouth, sucking at them until Leia was squirming.

"Han--" she said, and his name came out so unsteady that she took a breath before trying the rest of the sentence, "if you don't kiss me _right now_ \--"

He did, and settled over her, caressing the rest of her with warm hands, lingering over her breasts and then ducking down to taste each one. Leia wove her fingers through his hair, and clutched at his head when he went lower still. She arched as he fingered her, then played his tongue along her folds.

"I thought," she gasped, "that we would never get back to the ship."

Han _hmmed_ and Leia nearly jumped off the bed.

"Do that again," she commanded, and Han obliged, intent on Leia's reactions as he sucked and nibbled, teasing her until she was nearly growling at him. Leia tugged at Han until he crawled back over her, kissing her body as he came, finally kissing her lips again. Leia nudged at him until he took the hint and pushed inside her.

Leia wrapped her legs around Han's waist as he thrust into her, their labored breath mixing as they came together. They made love like that, face to face until Leia broke, her orgasm washing through her body, her muscles tensing in its wake. She dug her fingers into Han's shoulders, and he buried his face into her shoulder and came, her name muffled against her skin.

They lay together, their hearts gradually slowing from their earlier crescendo. Leia finally moved enough to remind Han to shift off of her, and Leia turned onto her side, following his movements as he settled onto his back next to her.

Han turned his head toward her and kissed her shoulder. "I never want to visit another ice planet."

"It is a bad habit of ours," Leia agreed, not at all thrown by the non sequitur . "I'm glad we already finished out there," she said. She laid a hand on his stomach with just enough pressure to avoid tickling him, and said, "I don't want to get dressed again today."

Han gave her an amused look and rolled onto his side to face her. "I don't want you to get dressed again, either."

"Hmm," Leia said. "Glad we're in agreement."


End file.
